Little Sister
'''Little Sister '''is a small pea girl. She appears in "God Made You Special" as one of the interviewed Veggie Kids. She then appears again, but with brown hair, in "Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella." She then appears again, going under the name of Little Sister. Appearance Little Sister is a green pea beady eyes and nose who had light orange or brown hair and held by pink or dark pink hairbands two pigtails onwards. Acting *Herself in "God Made You Special" *Mexican Girl Pea in "Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella" *Herself in "Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving" *Herself in "Silly Little Thing Called Love" *Herself in "Happy Together" *Herself in "Princess And The Popstar A Story Of Trading Places" *Herself and Bethlingham Citizen in "Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men" *Boarding School Girl in "The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl" *Herself in "Little Ones Can Do Big Things Too!" *Herself in "The League Of Incredible Vegetables" *Jill in "The Good Egg Of Gooseville" on "The Little House That Stood" *Herself in "Celery Night Fever" *Herself in "Beauty and the Beet" *Herself in "Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle" *Herself in "King of the Quest" *Herself in "Larry-Boy and the Non Gentle Giant Robot: A VeggieTales Movie" *Herself in "Noah and the Big Rain" *Herself in "The New Job" *Herself in "Veggie Warriors: Defenders of Crisper Dynasty" *Herself in "Family Road Trip" *Herself in "That We Friends Do" *Herself in "Operation: P-I-E" *Herself in "The Big Beanstalk" *Herself in "Massproudtion Madness" *Herself in "Gravity Rises" *Herself in "Inspicable Me" *Herself in "Bake and the Veggie Island Pirates" *Herself in "Minnesota Cuke and the Temple of Dough" *Herself in "Blue Fairly Tale" *Want Girl in "A Veggie Christmas Carol" *Herself in "Robin Hood The Clean" *Sola in "Nharlie and Sola" *Herself in "Tale From The Crib Snow White" *Herself in "Scavergant Hunt" *Herself in "Growed Up" *Herself in "Paris the Movie" *Herself in "Sleeping Beauty" *Herself in "King William and Bunny" *Herself in "Jude and the Giant Tickle" *Herself in "Douglas The Boy Married a King" *Herself in "Esther and Haman's Return" *Herself in "Kyle the Teenage Kindly Viking" *Herself in "SnoodlePrequel" *Herself in "Duchess and the Great Cheese War" *Herself in "Sheerluck Shortcake Orange and Ginger Watson" *Herself in "Gideon: Tuba Warrior and The Magic Railroad" *Herself in "Elliot and the Amazing Promise" *Herself in "Silly Little Thing Called Caring" *Herself in "William: The Little Boy That Cloudn't" *Herself in "Blunders in Boo Boo Ville 2" *Herself in "Sweetpea Girl" *Herself in "Heroes of the Emperium!" *Herself in "Prince John's Revenge" *Herself in "Nothing But the Parallels of the True and the Secret Attract" *Herself in "Robin Hood the Brave of Nottingham" *Herself in "Alphonse Catches a Cold" *Herself in "Noah's ARK: A Veggie Tales Movie" *Herself in "Shrek" *Herself in "Tangled" *Herself in "Robin Hood" *Herself in "A Warrior's Tale" *Herself in "Last Holiday" *Herself in "Brave" *The Child in "A Christmas Carol" *Herself in "Pinocchio" *Herself in "Madeline Lost in Paris" *Herself in "Lord of the Rings: The Return of King" *Herself in "Barbie Magic of Pegasus" *Herself in "Snow White" *Herself in "Chicken Little" *Herself in "Barbie and the Diamond Castle" *Herself in "Rubbadubbers" *Herself in "Santa Claus is Comin' To Town" *Herself in "My Little Pony the Princess Promenade" *Herself in "Back at the Backyard" *Herself in "Disrespectiods" *Herself in "Cow and Chicken" *Herself in "Rocket Power" *Herself in "The Emperors New School" *Herself in "Sonic" *Herself in "The Dalons" *Herself in "Captain Underpants" *Herself in "Doug" *Herself in "The Magic of School Bus" *Herself in "Camp Lazlo" *Herself in "My Little Pony The Runaway Rainbow" *Herself in "Candy" *Herself in "Red Riding Hood" *Herself in "Swan Princess" *Herself in "Little Charley Bear" *Herself in "Ren and Stimpy" *Herself in "No David!" *Herself in "Hey Arnold" *Herself in "The Angry Beavers" *Herself in "Rescue Heroes" *Herself in "Charlotte's Web" *Herself in "Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends" *Herself in "The Brave Little Toaster" *Herself in "Dexter's Laboratory" *Herself in "American Dad" *Herself in "My Gym Partner's a Monkey" *Herself in "Skunk Fu" *Herself in "The Pebble and the Penguin" *Herself in "Apple Jacks" *Herself in "A VeggieTale's Life" *Herself in "Larry Hears a Who" *Herself in "Bun" *Fitness Guru in "Strawberry, Alvin and the Great Escape" *Herself in "Princess Petunia and the Good Knight" *Herself in "The Surprising Knight" *Herself in "King George: Revenge of Norm's Notes" *Herself in "Duchess and the Great Sky War" *Herself in "Simon the Kindly Roman" *Herself in "Taran, The Amiable Viking" *Herself in "The Cucumber King" *Herself in "King Noah and the Restart" *Herself in "Sheerluck Holmes and the Case of the Missing Moderation" *Herself in "The Legend of Veggie Sleeping Hollow" *Herself in "Santa Cuke is Comin' To Town" *Herself in "Gabby Hotter and the Magical of Stone" Known Voice Actors *Sarah Vorhees ("Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving") *Zoe Mok ("Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men") *Kristina Barret ("The League Of Incredible Vegetables") *Laura Neutzling ("The Little House That Stood") Category:Characters Category:Peas Category:Kids Category:God Made You Special Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella Category:Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving Category:Silly Little Thing Called Love Category:Happy Together Category:Princess And The Popstar A Story Of Trading Places Category:Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men Category:The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl Category:The League Of Incredible Vegetables Category:The Little House That Stood Category:King of the Quest Category:Noah and the Big Rain Category:Veggie Warriors: Defenders of Crisper Dynasty Category:Family Road Trip Category:That's What Friends Do Category:Operation: P-I-E Category:The Big Beanstalk Category:Massproduction Madness Category:Gravity Rises Category:Bake and the Veggie Island Pirates Category:Minnesota Cuke and the Temple of Dough Category:A Veggie Christmas Carol Category:Nharlie and Sola Category:A Christmas Carol Category:Pinocchio Category:Barbie A Christmas Carol Category:Banks of the Scottish Ruined Castle Category:A VeggieTale's Life Category:Inspicable Me Category:Blue Fairly Tale Category:Esther and Haman's Return Category:Tale From The Crib Snow White Category:Celery Night Fever Category:Beauty and the Beet Category:Princess Petunia and the Good Knight Category:The Surprising Knight Category:King Noah and the Restart Category:The Cucumber King Category:King George: Revenge of Norm's Notes Category:Simon the Kindly Roman Category:Taran, The Amiable Viking Category:Duchess and the Great Sky War Category:Sheerluck Shortcake Orange and Ginger Watson Category:The Legend of Veggie Sleeping Hollow Category:Santa Cuke is Comin' To Town Category:Gabby Hotter and the Magical of Stone Category:Sheerluck Holmes and the Case of the Missing Moderation Category:Larry-Boy and the Non Gentle Giant Robot: A VeggieTales Movie Category:Robin Hood The Clean